Conventional toroidal coil winding machines use a shuttle ring and a magazine ring adjacent one another to wind wire about the toroidal core. Examples of such coil winding machines are found in Fahrbach, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,383,059; 3,459,385 and 4,725,009, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference. Such machines are sold by Universal Manufacturing Company, Inc. of Irvington, N.J. 07111.
One of the concerns with conventional coil winding machines is how to get that part of the core to be wound with the wire into the center of the rings so that the wire (or other material) can be wound around it. One way to do so is to wind toroidal segments one half at a time. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,758 to Hamkins, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference. Another method is to make the shuttle and magazine rings with removable segments. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,588,139, to McCarthy.